Kars the Ultimate Being Is Born (story arc)
is the fourteenth and final story arc in ''Battle Tendency. It narrates Kars' triumph at his newfound invincibility and Joseph's desperate struggle to somehow defeat his enemy. Summary Exploiting the eagerness of the Germans to finish him off, Kars completes his evolution as the Stone Mask shatters and the Super Aja falls to the ground. Kars stands up, all nervously watching him. At first, Stroheim notes that Kars' arm is still melting and assumes that nothing about the Pillar Man has changed. But Kars suddenly transforms his hand into a squirrel, which after a brief frolicking, tears through Stroheim's chest and decimates his soldiers. The flesh-eating squirrel returns to Kars and is reabsorbed while morphing into a butterfly and then a flower, Speedwagon realizing that the Pillar Man can now manipulate his body at a genetic level. Everyone is horrified when Kars stands before the rising sun and exults at his newfound greatness; everyone present realizes that their enemy is now invincible. In the midst of his companions' despair, Joseph reveals that he still has his all-or-nothing gambit: Joseph runs away, having grabbed the Super Aja. Kars sees that and sprouts wings, flying after Joseph because he finds it fitting to now end the greatest thorn in his side and avenge Esidisi and Wamuu. Smokey, running after Joseph, tries to tell him that Lisa Lisa is his mother. But Joseph is too distracted to listen before he steals one of the Germans' airplanes and lures Kars away from the others. Joseph shoots at Kars with the plane's machine guns, but the Ultimate Being answers with by firing his feathers as flurry of razor-sharp scales. Joseph decides to simply fly away with Kars on his trail, but realizing he cannot keep up the distance forever once the fuel is depleted. Speedwagon contacts Joseph by radio and tries to formulate another plan, but Joseph interrupts him, stating his strategy to make Kars plunge into the lava of the Volcano Island near Italy. Speedwagon protests that it is suicide, but Joseph is resolved to take the risk. The scales from before suddenly transform into piranhas and octopus tentacles that proceed to dismantle the plane. It begins to crash as Kars spots a parachute and intercepts what he thought to be Joseph escaping. But Kars realizes that it is only a decoy: Joseph has stayed inside the plane as he slams the aircraft into Kars, bumping him with the nose with intent to dive bomb into the lava. Joseph commits himself to his sacrificial action of taking Kars down with him and reflects that it may be the Joestar blood in him that led him to this point. Kars suddenly attempts to extricate himself from the plane's nose and almost escapes when Stroheim's mechanical arm is shot into his neck and stops him. Stroheim reveals himself to have stowed away on the plane, and he and Joseph jump off the falling plane. Stroheim's legs shatter on impact with the ground but he manages to catch Joseph while Kars is sent straight into the volcano. Appearances |Av8=GeorgeJoestarII2Av.png|Name8=George Joestar II|Status8= |Av9=JonathanAv.png|Name9=Jonathan Joestar|Status9= }} Chapters *065 (109). Kars the Ultimate Being Is Born, Part 1 *066 (110). Kars the Ultimate Being Is Born, Part 2 Volumes *08 (12). The Birth of the Ultimate Being!! Anime Episodes *16 (25). The Birth of the Ultimate Being!! Site Navigation Category:Story arcs Category:Part 2 Story Arcs